How to love
by xxx sleeplessyaoiloverxxx
Summary: At a party long after his graduation Sasuke decides that the time as come, for him him to capture the heart of the one he wanted and show him how tho love 3 it's a sasugaa!


**Hey guys so I decided to try something here, a Sasu x Gaa fanfic, I decided that I really liked the pairing after reading some fanfictions, so here it goes I hope you like it XD**

**How to love**

Sasuke looked at his watch then at the front gate of his former college, it has been over a year since he had graduated but the principle still held these stupid reunions, little parties and meetings that made the Uchiha want to gag. The gates opened and he drove his black sport Lamborghini to the parking place, he breathed once more before going out of the car and into the building where the party was being held, his phone rang.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke smiled as he took off his jacket and handed it to the cloakroom attendant and kept on walking forward, he did not admit it very often but over the years he started to get into his tick skull that he actually had real friends and that dumb naruto was more than a rival much more than a friend, his best friend.

"What do you want dobe." And the games begun, Sasuke actually stopped in the middle of the hallway calling Naruto random names to which the bright blond fired back nasty mostly stupid words.

"Teme I'm not going, I had an emergency meeting and had to travel to Osaka." The principle wouldn't like this, the old guy wanted all his students, especially his protégés at the party tonight.

"The old fart will ask for you." Naruto tsked to the phone, he hated the man to no end, the guy seemed to have a money sniffing nose and a perverted hand for people that aroused him, Sasuke still shivered in disgust at the feeling of that old farts hand on his thigh, gross.

"I know, I don't care, but I'm regret not getting to see your little surprise."

"Shut up."

"eheheheh I wish I was there teme."

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke's tone was cold but not hurtful.

"Bye teme, tell the guys I said hi and give a lot of kisses to Gaara from me Ok?"

"Hn, have a safe trip dobe." He was about to hang when Naruto remembered something.

"Don't worry teme he will love it." Sasuke seemed to relax a little at his friend's words.

"Thanks." He turned off his phone sighing and kept on walking.

Soon he reached the ballroom, a waiter opened the door for him and the heavy beat coming from the speakers surrounded him, there were a lot of students in there, he looked around and his friends were already in, he looked at the mix table and was not surprised to see Kiba jamming with the sound.

He walked further and was soon greeted by his closest friends Hyuuga Neji as always had that superior look around him that had all the girls swaying around him and his white tux seemed to attract even more attention, Sasuke waved at the Hyuuga's cousin Hinata and Tenten that were speaking vividly in one of the sides of the room. He snorted looking at Shikamaru that was lazing in one of the sofas that surrounded the room and sitting next to him was his partner in crime Choji munching something that Sasuke could only identify as chips and kind of felt sorry for Lee as he saw him trying to get Sakura's affections once more. Sasuke decided to stand next to Shino, he glanced at the guy quite surprised to see him without his glasses.

"And you got taller than me again." Sasuke grumbled without malice, Shino had been smaller than him until around high school where he started to grow like a freaking tree rout, it still amused him how he managed to be so tall and unlike Sasuke or any of the other guys he seemed to pass unnoticed unless he took off his glasses.

"Naturally, but you are not the short type yourself." Shino's shiny gold eyes turned to Sasuke as they smirked at each other, they used to prank people around the high school and then campus and thanks to their distinguished and calm looks they never were caught, they knew that it wasn't right that Naruto, or Lee, or Shikamaru, or Choji, or even Sai, or Neji got blamed and they didn't, but they still laughed at the account of some old time pranks.

"So how are things going with Kiba." Both boys looked at the brunette on the stage at the mixing tables talking to two other DJs, Sasuke could see the way Shino looked at his lover fondly.

"Doggy style is awesome dude." Sasuke wanted to laugh at his friends antics but he couldn't since the herd of girls surrounding them would only increase if he did so.

After a while he had already looked at his watch for the fifth time, and the more the time passed the more he tough his plan would not go forward.

"He is coming." Shino sounded so sure of what he was saying making Sasuke look at him.

"I'm not so sure of that."

"But I am." Shino unfolded his harms and walked forward, Sasuke's heart almost stopped when he saw a read head over Shino's shoulder, there was no one with that blood red hair that was not Gaara.

As Shino came back, Gaara followed him and in seconds they were in front of Sasuke. Gaara couldn't even look at Sasuke without blushing which the raven found to be quite cute while taking his time to observe the other boy's figure, his black dress pants well fitted around his thin waist and his tight black bottom up shirt, the all black outfit seemed to make his eyes a hair color pop and fill the eyes of the many admirers with such fine and rare beauty, Sasuke was filling possessive, but not for long.

Aquamarine suddenly locked with dark blue and Gaara's lips curved into a devilish grin once again Sasuke could see the wildness swimming it those exquisite eyes the same as in the day they first met, a determination that made even Uchiha Sasuke reconsider his steps, it was that look that made him sure that while his heart already belonged to none other than the red head in front of him, Sabaku no Gaara's heart was has free as the wind and wild as his aquamarine eyes and it was up to him to conquer.

"Uchiha." Gaara said coolly but inside he was having a hard battle not to blush.

"I already told you to call me Sasuke, Gaara" They shook hands politely feeling completely out of pace, the last time they had been together had been at the graduation party and neither of them was confident enough to bring it up, but they still could feel the warm of each other's body as the music flowed around them.

Sasuke looked deep into the other's eyes, he just needed something, anything to assure him that what he would do next was the right thing and then for a split of a second there it was, he might seem crazy but for a few seconds Sasuke could swear that Gaara's eyes told him that he loved the raven in front of him back.

Sasuke after sending Gaara a smile walked towards the stage loosening is black tie while he finally processed what he was about to do, he kept his cool at least on the outside not wanting any soul to notice his sweating shivering hands. The minute he stepped on the stage he knew he was done for it, he knew all eyes were on him and the shyness he never felt in his life started to kick in. And as he stud there like a cold stick something was shoved in front of his face.

"Damage it and I swear I'll beat the crap out of you Uchiha." Sasuke got out of his trance and looked at said object, it was one of Kiba's guitars and if he was correct it was The Jackson Browne Signature Vintage Sunburst Model A, Sasuke knew this because even his older brother had been obsessing about it, and if Itachi obsessed on something it had to be good.

Sasuke took the guitar and walked to the stool on the center of the stage.

"Do you hear me Uchiha?" Kiba passed around his boyfriend already regretting borrowing such a precious item of is collection.

"Kiba." Said boy looked at his boyfriend's gold eyes ridden of the dark glasses, it never ceased to amaze him how beautiful they were.

"Have a little fate on him ok? It's normal that he is nervous." Kiba recoiled in Shino's protective embrace and nodded, his Gibson would be alright.

Sasuke trailed is hands on the acoustic guitar and played a few chords, silence was made on the room and he looked at Kiba signaling that he could turn on the microphones.

As soon as he played the first chords his hands started to move on its own, he didn't even listen to Kiba talking to the sound tech telling him to cut the music up a little louder and to put the background tune. He was focused on the music but his eyes wondered trough the public hoping the find the red head in time of the lyrics. And there he was at the bar looking at the martini glass he was holding not even noticing what was going his way.

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in the corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<em>

Gaara listened to the music at first dismissing the lyrics more interested on the color of the martini he held, but them he started to feel watched and he looked up, trying to find who the hell was giving him that feeling.

His eyes averted to the stage and was imprisoned in the raven's gaze , Gaara wanted to look away but he couldn't, he wanted to look at his martini glass with as much interest as before but he couldn't he just sat there looking at the raven, Sasuke was looking at him with such intensity that he knew from the bottom of his heart that this was for him, those lyrics were for his hear only and in that room full of people at that moment there were just the two of them.

_For a second you were here, now you over there  
>It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body<br>Like you never had a love, never had love_

Gaara couldn´t help but smile and rub the back of the neck nervously, a memory flashed in front of him and he suddenly remembered their graduation party, Gaara had to admit it was a quick ass party aside from Sakura's very well known perverted wondering ways. Of course him being Gaara and having a very rigorous selective mind his hung-over made sure he didn't remember the fact that he had bitch slapped the pinkette and ended the night grinding against Sasuke at the sound of a major lazer mix blasting through the speakers.

_When you was just a young'un, your looks were so precious  
>But now your grown up, so fly it's like a blessing<br>But you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds  
>Without you being insecure<br>You never credit yourself so when you got older  
>It's seems like you came back 10 times over<br>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner  
>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<em>

Sasuke held an intense look on Gaara as the red heads gaze seemed to glaze over, as if he was remembering something, but soon enough dark blue eyes were locked with aquamarine ones and once again Gaara blushed a crimson shade that defied his hair, but luckily he didn't look away. Sasuke took in Gaara features once again before proceeding to the chorus.

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<em>

In the big ballroom there were only the two of them everything else was a blur, the people talking around Gaara, the women and even man gazing lovingly and lustfully at Sasuke they weren't more than a grey blur in their world, yes their world.

_For a second you were here, now you over there  
>It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body<br>Like you never had a love, had a love_

But then suddenly out of nowhere Haruno Sakura appeared, swaying her hips in a seductive way, tracing her hands on her hips making her red tight valentino dress to settle a little higher, quite a few man glanced at her beautifully shaped legs and Gaara's selective mind choose yet again to remember him of the time she called him at his home, the only time she wasted her great self speaking to the one she called psychopathic freak to tell him to get away from her Sasuke. Gaara loathed that moment so much that he refused to go to whatever meetings the school board arranged for its illegible graduate students or he would do more than bitch slapping her, and now he found it in his heart to hate her even more.

_Ooohh, you had a lot of dreams that transform to visions  
>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<br>But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions  
>To be the one here talking to me, be the one listening<br>But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'  
>Just as much as you admire bartending and strippin'<br>Baby, so don't be mad, nobody else trippin'  
>You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook<em>

In the background Gaara could hear people cheering, their friends and the rest of the audience clapping their hands at the sound of the music or dancing slowly.

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<em>

Gaara got up from the stool letting his martini glass behind and walked to the front of the stage, he looked up at Sasuke that had taken the moment to close his eyes, and he found quite funny seeing the raven now searching for him franticly only to find him right in front of him. The red head giggled childishly like he had never before and cutely fidgeted his hands behind his back.

_Ooohh, see I just want you to know  
>That you deserve the best<br>You're beautiful  
>You're beautiful<br>Yeahh  
>And I want you to know<br>You're far from the usual  
>Far from the usual<em>

You see Gaara wasn't the overly emotional type, because if he was he would be bawling his eyes out, but he limited himself to shyly fidget with fingers and blush.

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<br>See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>Yeahh, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<em>

He played the last chords looking down at the Gibson he had in hands hard enough to try and fight the smile that was crawling to his features, it didn't work, and as the crowd cheered he resumed to shyly smiling to the side.

The raven got out of stage having the Gibson immediately taken from his hand.

"Oh, thank God you're safe." Both Shino and Sasuke looked at the brunette as he hugged his guitar lovingly.

"I think someone is waiting for you lover boy." Sasuke's eyebrow quirked at Shino's words but looked back none the less.

Gaara stud there shyly gazing at the ground, stiffening nervously when Sasuke got closer suddenly the raven had his hands on the smaller boy's chin and everything was so fast from then on, the quick harm around his waist stealing him his personal space, the lips that were placed upon his, it was all so fast so sudden so passionate that Gaara couldn't help but lean more into the kiss, his hands that at first griped Sasuke's shoulders unknowingly, now played with the hairs of the other boys scalp.

Gaara was at the tip of his toes and he felt as if he was reaching heaven, pure bliss married his lips and the hand around his waist only seemed to tighten their grip, not that Gaara minded.

His selective mind seemed to be kicking in since he couldn't remember much of the night, not that he had drank that much, it was just that he was engulfed in such an happy state that the rest of the night passed as a quick breeze, he knew that they had danced they had kissed and around 1:30 am they were at the Uchiha manor.

There were clothes everywhere and in the morning Gaara felt a sore back and load of happiness he had never though existed, he sat up on the king sized bed and looked around, he took in the new surroundings and leaned into the bed shooting his eyes for a second.

"Hard to get up?" Gaara looked up at Sasuke that leaned on what Gaara assumed to be the bathroom door with only a towel around his waist, the red head blushed and before he was able to start fidgeting with the silk sheet, Sasuke put to fingers on his chin rising his face high enough to kiss him tenderly.

"I love you Sabaku no Gaara….and I waited too damn long to say it." Gaara's eyes seemed to dance with happiness and blushing like a tomato he managed to stutter out.

"I- I l-love y-you too U-Uchiha Sasuke." And now the embarrassment at his voice was so big that even Sasuke couldn't prevent him from taking his gaze down to fidget nervously. Gaara gave a loud gasp as he couldn't even fidget with his fingers, he was to scared that all this was not true, that if he blinked he would miss the moment, that his selective mind was playing a trick on him, so he smiled, grinned as a maniac as he couldn't even control the tears that rolled of his aquamarine eyes. Sasuke kissed his lover tenderly yet again, and traced his fingers down the other naked back slowly making him shiver, they exchanged caresses and as Sasuke lined against the head of the bed Gaara had his back on his lovers chest and his head leaning on the other's shoulder and as the sun came through the windows Gaara lifted his hand, fingers apart up in front of his face, could this be a dream?

He looked at his hand again as with the reflection of the sun the exquisite wedding ring gave a rainbow like color, he smiled, this had to be a dream, and since he was already snuggled against the love of his life and his future husband, he might as well enjoy it.

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooo? What did you guys think? Hope you liked it, review if you did like or even if you didn't, sometimes critics are really good and I like to learn from them most of the time =)**

**Ok so bey bey see you around =P**


End file.
